<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where was she? by MidnightMeadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022312">Where was she?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows'>MidnightMeadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Maps, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She glanced up, in the direction of the broad, open sea, full of possibilities. A coastline devoid of any life, animal or human. She looked to the side, to a shack that was once occupied, but now no longer.</p><p>(She didn't know where she was.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where was she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhh yeah,,<br/>enjoy this thing i wrote<br/>idk it was just a writing exercise you don't gotta read it.<br/>but anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Where was she?</p><p>               Her head was leaning against something tough. Why?</p><p>               Opening her eyes gradually, she came to face an endless blue.</p><p>               Salt invaded her nose and mouth; the sluggish lapping of waves filled her ears.</p><p>               Something silky gave way about her toes, and fingers.</p><p>               She shivered at the chill that raked through her and wondered why her body was so heavy with exhaustion. Leisurely sitting up, she grimaced as her back cracked from lying on the hard surface, which seemed to be the side of a cliff, watching over the sea.</p><p>               Searching around, she was astonished to discover that she was at a beach. Though, she couldn’t recollect how she had got there in the first place.</p><p>               With some effort, she lifted into a standing position, peering over the ocean of sapphire before her. Where was she? Gazing all around her, she grasped that she was alone, the only creatures accompanying her were the seagulls flying quite a few meters above the pinnacle of the cliff behind her.</p><p>               Locks of her coal-coloured, waist length hair drifted in the salty ocean breeze that rolled through the air, and her airy white dress flowed with it.</p><p>               She glanced down, eyeing over her body for any signs of injury. When she concluded she was uninjured, with extremely fair skin, not even a mark of blemish upon it. But this assumption only made her all the more perplexed. Why was she alone at a beach, only clothed in a dress? Why did she wake up, was she just asleep?</p><p>               “Did somebody knock me out?” She questioned out loud, balking at how it felt like she gargled sandpaper. Clearing her throat, she sat down once again, this time in a pondering position.</p><p>               Her hand cupped her chin as she stared into the salt filled air. If her throat was so dry, then she must have been unconscious for a prolonged period of time.</p><p>               Nothing added up.</p><p>               Eventually she gave up, no idea on what to do from that moment coming to her. She slumped, resting her hands on the plaint beige underneath her legs.</p><p>               The long-haired girl drove her hands deeply into the sand, and raised it up once again, gazing listlessly at how the material crumbled between her lithe fingers, before pouring down to rest on the beach once again. A few particular particles were blown away from the steady stream and reached the ground a few centimetres away from where she was.</p><p>               Her skin tingled slightly from the harsh sunlight upon it, and her bleached dress seemed to glow from the shine of the star in the sky.</p><p>               What should she do now?</p><p>               Unexpectedly, a thought came to her. She spun around at the waist from her sitting position and looked up to the top of the cliff. As she had anticipated, a small wooden fence outlined it, to prevent any people from falling.</p><p>               If there was a fence, somebody would have built it.</p><p>               Standing up once more, she strode over to the far side of the cliff. She didn’t hurry, and remained in the moment, gazing mutely into the freshwater the accompanied her. She winced at the hard rock below her bare feet and hoped she didn’t slip.</p><p>               When she had finally arrived at the base of the cliff, she walked up the steep hill, marvelling at how the grass crumpled beneath her toes. Flowers of cherry and golden hues greeted her and she admired the butterflies that welcomed her with them.</p><p>               Squinting further along the cliff, she identified a small shack mounted there. It was wooden, and seemed to be delicate with age, it would be unlikely if anyone actually occupied it. But she would check, just in case.</p><p>               She sauntered up to the wooden entrance and rapped on the wood with her knuckle. When she had waited a few seconds with no answer, she knocked once more. Nothing.</p><p>               This occurred three more times, before she finally gave up. She trotted around to the sides and peered in through the windows, but not a soul was in sight. Presuming that the house was vacant was a good guess.</p><p>               The rustle of paper caught her attention.</p><p>               Leaning down, she noted that the paper was caught between a flower pot and the grass. Tugging it out, she flattened the crumpled sheet against the earth and lifted it up so she could see it.</p><p>               It was a map.</p><p>               A map nothing like any she had seen in the past.</p><p>               An area to the left was circled in bright crimson marker, which was a part of a coastline. That was undoubtedly where she was at the present moment.</p><p>               But she didn’t recognise the name. It didn’t strike anything within her.</p><p>               Looking further up the map, she blanched. She didn’t recognise the name of the country either. She recalled being fairly proficient at Geography.</p><p>               She glanced up, in the direction of the broad, open sea, full of possibilities. A coastline devoid of any life, animal or human. She looked to the side, to a shack that was once occupied, but now no longer.</p><p>               Where was she?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is my tumblr, i post art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!</p><p>TUMBLR: <a href="https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/">Here it is!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>